hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Anders
Simon Anders was a B.P.R.D. field agent in 1947. History Simon Anders served as a Merchant Marine during the Second World War. He was stranded in the South Pacific in a lifeboat after his ship was sunk. After the war, Anders applied for service and was sent to the B.P.R.D. ''1947'' Simon Anders, along with fellow B.P.R.D. agents Jacob Stegner, Gabriel Ruiz, and Frank Russell, were sent to France to investigate the attacks on Nazi war criminals by the vampire Baron Konig. The men were sent to investigate a chateau that lay on the body of water called lac d'annecy, near the geneva border. The agents were drinking at a tavern in a town by the lake with orders from Bureau director Professor Trevor Bruttenholm to check out a library and research a party held at the chateau by Konig in 1771 attended by the opera composer Jean-Marie De Grigny. Simon headed towards the library while the 3 other agents remainded in the tavern. Both a black cat and a black bat harassed Simon on his way to the library. Once there he was given several books and set to work translating before being interrupted by a woman who had knowledge of De Grigny's opera, the party at the chateau, and Simon himself. Simon followed the women as she lead him through the village and across the lake in a boat to the chateau which appeared to be in mid-party. The chateau was said to have been burned to ruins hundreds of years ago. Simon and the woman arrived at the party and her dress changed into a ball gown. The party was attended by numerous women in ball gowns as men in animal masks served food and drinks. The woman was revealed to be named Katharina Brezina. Her sister Annaliese joined her and Anders and they both expressed interest in being friends with Simon. At midnight a bell rang and all the women went outside as the lights dimmed. A huge gust of wind kicked up and all the women and Anders were lifted into the sky and carried away. Simon drops his notebook at the party before he is swept up by the wind. His notebook would be discovered the next day by his fellow agents in the present ruins of the chateau. This was their biggest clue that something had happened to Simon. While Stegner, Ruiz, and Russel search for Anders amongst the modern days ruins of the chateau; the missing B.P.R.D. agent finds himself in a forest clearing dotted with old ruins. Dozens of witches and their demonic familiars were dancing and celebrating in their annual festival to their goddess Hecate. Also attending the ritual were the heads of the Great Vampire Families of Europe including Baron Konig and Countess Ilona Kakosy. The vampires expressed concern that Anders might reveal their existence to the world but the Brezina sisters promised he was no threat. It was then Simon revealed that Baron Konig had realerted the world to the threat of vampires by violently slaughtering prisoners across Europe. The other vampires turned on Konig, cutting his throat and causing him to turn to dust. At the same time the festival hit its peak and the assembled witches and vampires disappeared in a green mist as the giant form of Hecate appeared in the sky. Simon later resurfaced in an abandonded castle in Austria where the Brezina sisters died in 1701. The castle was located in the Osterreich mountains, which lay outside the Sankt Anton Am Arlberg. Agent Stegner led a dozen Austrian police into the castle where they discoverd Anders in a semi-conscious state and the corpse-like bodies of the Brezina sisters feeding on him. Stegner and the men staked the vampire sisters, rescued Anders, and brought him by plane back to the B.P.R.D. headquarters in New Mexico. Although the Brezina sisters were dead, Anders was still infected by their spirits which haunted him. Professor Bruttenholm called in the exorcist Ota Benga to try and save Simon. Ota performed an exorcism on Simon and managed to lock the Brezina sisters spirit away inside Simon. This left a seal burned on Simon's chest. Ota Benga would later warn the Professor that although the ritual appeared successful it was only temporary and that the Professor should kill Anders to prevent the sisters from infecting him again. Bruttenholm refused and Simon lived on and continued as a B.P.R.D. agent for a few more years. Resurface In 1954, Anders resurfaced on the B.P.R.D.'s radar after being spotted in Bulgaria, to Bruttenholm's surprise. Powers and Abilities After his transformation Anders seemed to develop a number of supernatural abilities, the most shown seems to be superhuman strength of undefined limits, but he seems to be strong enough to battle on even footings with a powerfull vampire, throwing him great distances and through large stone pillars, and bend steel bars. He also once grew limbs of some unknown energy to do battle when a coven of witches attempted to destroy him.''B.P.R.D.: Vampire" Sources Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:B.P.R.D. agent Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Vampires